


The Unbreakable Vow

by halfalie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, Nobody is Safe, Slow Burn, Slytherin Clarke Griffin, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), ravenclaw lexa, the hurt that keeps on hurting, the worst of the worst, very gay and very magical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfalie/pseuds/halfalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years have passed since the Dark Lord's fall, defeated by the forces of good that now govern the Wizarding world. But in the shadows, another force rises, darker and more powerful. A force driven by revenge. Lexa is 17 years old when she finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. In a feeble attempt to save her first love, Costia, she makes an Unbreakable Vow, something that will forever change her life. She is the daughter of the minister of magic, a sixth year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts, and now she has vowed to align herself with the dark side. A Vow that will cost her her life if she goes against it. It’s a move she can’t bring herself to regret if it means keeping Costia safe. That is until her world is flipped upside down by blonde hair and blue eyes. Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team Clarke Griffin is a professional meddler, and headstrong on making right what is going wrong in the magic world. It’s not long until Lexa falls head over heels. But a war is brewing, and she knows Clarke and her stand on opposite sides. Betrayal is bitter, love is sweeter, and betraying the ones you love can destroy you. How can Lexa keep Clarke safe, if it means breaking a vow that will cost her her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. Haven't proofread but I've been meaning to write this for a while and now it's late and I'm tired and going to bed. Enjoy little ones.

**_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_ **

**_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before"_ **

\- The Raven, Edgar Allen Poe

 

 

_They shouldn’t be here, Lexa thought, one hand trembling while the other clutched Costia’s in a tight hold that would rival that of a boa constrictor. It was too dark to see, but Lexa knew there was no way she’d lumos her way out of this one, not now, not when the air was tense and death’s shadow was creeping down her neck._

_“Ow, babe you’re hurting my hand,” she heard sheepishly beside her, the word echoing in the darkness of the corridor as Lexa pulled her along._

_“Shh.”_

_“Lexa what are y-” Her trembling hand covered Costia’s mouth and her eyes frantically searched around them._  

 _“Something’s wrong. We need to leave,” Lexa whispered quietly. Costia’s other hand covered hers and pulled it away from her mouth. She was thankful when the girl’s voice dropped to a whisper._  

 _“Lexa.. it’s fine, we’re in the ministry of magic, safest place to be for any wizard. Come on, you saw how hard the security was to bypass…”_  

 _“This was a bad idea…” Costia squeezed her hand and Lexa turned her head towards her._  

_“Hey… you’re the one that wanted to have kinky sex in your mom’s office. Why are you so ten-”_

_A flash of green light from fifty meters down from them and Lexa pushed Costia against the nearest wall, shielding her with her body and her wand already out of her pocket and in her hand. The thud of a body hitting the floor resonated through the dark corridor and she could feel Costia’s stuttering scared breathing against her face._  

 _Dead silence, and then… the clicking of footsteps on the marble floor of the ministry. Lexa closed her eyes and composed herself momentarily before pushing off and pulling Costia in a full on sprint in the opposite direction._  

 _“She’s over there,” a deep voice called out, “After them.”_  

 _Suddenly the entire hallway lit up and Lexa quickly rounded around into the nearest adjacent corridor, footsteps heavy behind them. She was hyperaware of Costia’s hand in hers, could feel the way the girl’s heart was racing pulsing against her hand._  

 _“We’ll be okay,” she whispered to herself, “lumos.” The tip of her wand shun out a light and up ahead Lexa could see three more men._  

 _“Stop them!” she heard from behind her. Fuck._  

 _Jets of greens shot towards them and Lexa deflected them with her wand, still running towards them. She threw back a few expulso and expelliarmus back that were easily deflected. From behind her she heard Costia’s whispering voice._  

_“Confringo.”_

_No, they were too close. The hallway in front of them exploded in flames and Lexa was thrown backwards, her hand slipping out of Costia’s and her head slamming on the floor._

_There was a thick ringing in her ears and she coughed loudly trying her best to stay conscious. She rolled onto her stomach and down the hallway they’d just come from as slow footsteps halted just before the light of the burning fire. Her wand, where was her wand? Right in front of her, broken. Her eyes darted around and landed on Costia’s seemingly unconscious figure. Slowly, she pulled herself towards the other girl, barely reaching her before collapsing on her chest . Laughter echoed and it made Lexa’s head pound. She cupped the girls face, brushing her matted brown hair away from her face frantically, trying to see the eyes of the girl she loved so much._

_“Costia… Costia, baby, wake up, we have to go.”_

_“Lex…” It was weak, too weak._

_“Alexandria Woods,” the voice boomed, “we knew we’d find you here.”_

_“Who are you?” she called out weakly, “show… show yourself.”_

_The air grew cold, despite the fire consuming the building not far from them and Lexa could see her breath. From the darkness, a man stepped out his face covered in scars and Lexa’s eyes widened slightly. She had heard of him, Chaos Delacroix, the harbinger of death. He had escaped from Azkaban just months ago without a trace after being sentenced to life by Lexa’s mother for his crime against mud-blood children. A scar on his face for every child he had massacred._

_“Hello Alexandria,” he said with a smile on his face. Two more men flanked at his side and Lexa choked out a small whimper._

_“Lex…” she heard softly from underneath her and her head snapped down to look at her girlfriend, blood pouring from the girl’s mouth._

_“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay just breathe baby.”_

_“Isn’t this touching…” Delacroix said and Lexa closed her eyes wishfully, just wanting to be anywhere but where she was._

" _What do you want,” she called out._

_There was a beat of silence and then loudly, “Revenge.”_

_“Revenge for what? You killed those children, you’re a murderer and you deserved a lot wo—”_

_Suddenly Lexa found herself having a hard time breathing, a rope tightening around her neck. She grabbed at it desperately, her eyes wide and Costia’s voice echoing in her head. Her back hit the floor as she turned and she wriggled on the floor trying to free herself as Delacroix stepped closer to Costia._

_“Don’t touch her,” she heaved out, black spots appearing around her eyes. “Don’t… don’t fucking t…”_

_Then, as though it had never been there, the rope was gone and Lexa inhaled a violent breath, coughing and trying to compose herself. Weakly, she reached out for her girlfriend but the other girl was pulled away._

_“I think we might be able to come to an understanding, Alexandria,” he said thickly, a hand running down Costia’s semi-unconscious face._

_“I don’t make deals with mu—”_

_“Crucio.”_

_Lexa’s eyes went wide, Costia’s mouth dropped open and a shriek pierced the air almost knocking Lexa out. She scrambled towards Costia as Delacroix stepped back, letting the girl scream._

_“Stop that!” she cried out, her hand grabbing onto Costia’s shaking body as her face contorted in pain. Tears welled up in Lexa’s eyes and she shook her head._

_“Baby, baby it’s okay,” she tried to say over the girl’s scream. It died down and Lexa looked up towards Delacroix, her chest heaving as tears streamed down her face._

_“You monster.”_

_“We are what we are,” he said darkly, “crucio.”_

_Costia’s body tensed in her hand and she screamed again, trashing wildly and begging with her eyes for mercy._

_“Stop!” Lexa cried out, “Stop! You’ll kill her just stop, torture me, do whatever you want but stop.”_

_“I want you to work for me,” he replied, his voice barely heard of Costia’s piercing screams. Lexa looked down at her girlfriend, trying her best to keep a hold on her though it was hard with the contortion of Costia’s body._

_“I’ll do anything just please.. please..” she sobbed out, “please just stop.”_

_Costia’s body stopped trembling, but Lexa could still hear the girl’s screaming echoing loudly in her head. She didn’t think she would ever forget that sound._

_“Vow it,” she heard angrily from right next to her. She hesitated and heard him take a breath, ready to cast the spell again._

_“I vow it!” she cried out quickly, “I vow it.”  She looked at him and he extended his hand towards her. An unbreakable vow, he wanted to do an unbreakable vow. Costia whimpered beneath her and Lexa resolved herself. Her hand shook as she reached out to meet him halfway. His hold was cold and Lexa closed her eyes, doing her best to stop from crying. One of the men stepped up and casted a spell under his breath, his wand touching the back of Lexa’s hand. A red rope like stream wrapped around both of their forearms, connecting them together as one._

_“Will you, Alexandria Woods, fulfill your promise to serve me to the best of your abilities?”_

_She sniffled, her free hand clutching Costia’s._

_“I will.”_

_“And in doing so, will you never tell a soul, whether written or vocally, under the circumstances of which your allegiance was made?”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“The vow is made, to break it is to die.” And then the rope was gone and Delacroix was stepping back, a smirk on his face. A herd of footsteps was heard from further away and Delacroix looked up before looking back at Lexa._

" _We’ll be in touch, Alexandria.”_

_And then just like smoke, he was gone. She sniffled, grabbed onto Costia’s face and begged the girl to look at her. Costia’s eyes were rolled back, like she wasn’t there at all and only one thing escaped her mouth._

_“Lexa… Lexa… Lexa…”_

“Lexa!” She startled awake, shooting up into a sitting position. Her mom was starring at her from the doorway of her bedroom, a questioning look on her face. 

“Well are you getting up or not? You have to be at the train station in a couple hours, or did you forget it was your first day of classes today?”

“Yea no… I…” she rasped out, rubbing at her eyes and wishing the memories away. The edge of her bed dipped and she felt her cat softly rubbing against her hands, pulling them away. 

“I know it’s been a tough summer, Lex,” she heard from the doorway, “but this is your senior year, you need to focus on your academics. It’s what she would have wanted." 

“You don’t know shit about what she would have wanted,” Lexa snapped, scaring the cat away. It was silent again in the room and Lexa let out a sigh. 

“Sorry mom, I’m… I’m sorry, I’ll get ready.” She swallowed and looked to her bedside table where the frame picture of Costia and her still stood, the glass cracked from Lexa having thrown it against the wall the week she’d gotten back from the hospital. Costia was gone, mentally, and she wouldn’t be coming back.

 It was Lexa’s fault, she should have known better. Love was weakness, and she would have to remember that. She couldn’t trust herself anymore, Delacroix controlled her now and she had to kill or be killed. She looked at the picture again and closed her eyes.

It was going to be a long year. 

 


	2. All For One

Stupid fucking dog, Clarke thought as she walked down the train, her golden retriever in one hand and knapsack strewn across her shoulder. Her hair was disheveled and her jumper was only zipped up a quarter of the way, but Clarke Griffin had made it ( _barely_ ). She probably would have had time to look more fucking composed if her dog hadn’t ran for the hills the moment her mother had opened the door to pick up the newspaper this morning. Clarke could still remember the look on Mrs. Nora’s face when she had tackled the dog across the woman’s front lawn in nothing but a tank top and a pair of boy shorts with the words “It’s Not Going to Spank Itself…” written on the back. Oh well, it wasn’t like she was going to see the woman again for another year and even then, Fish was worth it. 

Yeah, Clarke had a dog named Fish because that’s what happens when you adopt a dog drunk on fire whisky.

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” she heard Raven say when she finally made it to her friends’ compartment. “Rough morning, Griffin?”

“Shut up,” she grumbled before handing her dog to Octavia so that she could throw her bag in the bag holder above her seat. 

“Um… why does your dog have grass stain on his belly?”

Clarke groaned and sat down by the window. 

“The little asshole made a run for it this morning and I had to Bryant Young his ass after a solid 50 meter dash.” 

Both Octavia and Raven blinked at her and Clarke rolled her eyes before grabbing her panting puppy back into her arms and letting him roll around excitedly on her lap. 

“Seriously, would it kill you guys to educate yourself on muggle stuff every once in a while? I mean really, what do you guys do all summer anyway?”

Raven and Octavia looked at each other and then Raven looked back at Clarke, a smirk on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows. Clarke gagged and leaned her head against the window. Of course that’s what Raven would answer.

 Fish rolled around bitting numbly on her hand as he played around, occasionally stopping and looking at the door before resuming what he was doing. He was kind of a weird dog, didn’t really age or grow much and had the mental capacity of an egg. His energy was incessant, especially when Clarke’s energy _wasn’t_ but he was loyal, and warm, and he always knew how to comfort Clarke. It was sort of like he could read people’s emotions, at least Clarke’s.

She sat up again and looked across at her two friends, caught in a quiet conversation, observing the small touches they shared. 

“Hey Raven, where is that dumb bird of yours?” Clarke finally asked.

“My bird is not dum—”

A shadow flew in from the window then and hit the cabin door with a loud _Twunk_ only to land on the floor. Raven’s bird. It ruffled its feathers and wobbled around before flying onto Raven’s knee. The girl’s face was a painting of shock and Clarke could see Octavia covering her mouth as not to laugh. 

“… anyway, what were you saying?” Clarke said, a slight laugh escaping her. 

“Shut up, Griff,” the girl mumbled under her breath. 

“Bite me, Reyes.”

“In your dreams.”

“Ha, you wish.”

“Guys… enough,” Octavia finally said, giving Clarke a pointed look. 

“What, she started it, O.”

“And I’m finishing it,” Octavia replied, sticking her tongue out towards her friend. Clarke found it almost annoying how much Octavia took Raven’s side. She understood why, of course, Raven and Octavia had been sleeping together since the middle of last semester, and while they weren’t together, it still one upped what Clarke could give Octavia.  

The rest of the train ride went by fast, the three girls had caught up on each other’s life, though Clarke had had such a boring summer it hadn’t even been a lot to catch up on. Octavia had stayed at Raven’s house, since her mother had passed away last year leaving her and Bellamy with no place to live. Bellamy had stayed at Monty’s place, insisting that he didn’t want to burden Raven’s family anymore than Octavia would. But Clarke had a feeling it was only because he didn’t want to spend the whole summer listening to Octavia and Raven go at it from the room next to his. 

Clarke took a deep breath when she exited the train, elated to be back to the one place that felt more like home than anything. It was at that exact moment that Fish bit down harshly on her hand, causing her to drop him on the ground. 

“Ow fuck,” she cursed quietly before watching the puppy sprint away through the crowd. _Fuck_. 

"Take my shit,” she said quickly, throwing her knapsack into Raven’s unsuspecting hands. The strap hit her in the face and Clarke smirked to herself before remembering her rabid dog had ran away and she set off into a full sprint after it. 

“Excuse me… sorry… coming through… OUT OF THE WAY.” 

She elbowed and pushed past people until she lost sight of the dog and stopped. Her eyes scanned until she found the little shit running up the path towards the docks. Clarke resumed her elbowing until she finally broke through the larger part of the crowd and she could now zig zag through the few people that had been responsible and actually began their walk towards the docks. The path through the short forest was full of turns and Clarke thought she’d never find her dog again. That was until she heard the soft barking of her dog and her eyes finally locked on the fur ball. He was walking beside another girl, occasionally trying to stop her in her path by stepping in front of her and barking. 

The girl finally stopped and looked down at the dog and Fish sat down at her feet, looking up at her in a way Clarke rarely saw him do. Clarke bolted and caught up to the girl, her breathing heavy.  

“Sorry, my dog is such an…” Clarke froze as she locked eyes with the girl. The girl was beyond gorgeous, her cheekbones could cut glass and her green eyes piercing Clarke with such deep sadness it made Clarke want to cry. She recognized her from a potion’s class they’d shared a last year, though she had gotten a hell of a lot more attractive over the summer. 

There was only a handful of people that were smarter than Raven, and Lexa Woods was one of them. It also came handy that Clarke was at least 67% sure Lexa was gay, and dating another girl named Costia. Or was dating, Clarke wasn’t sure anymore. There had been rumours over the summer that the ministry had been broken into and Costia had been injured or gone insane… Clarke couldn’t really remember, and at the time her mother brought it up she hadn’t cared much. She cleared her throat and picked up her dog. 

“Lexa, hi” she breathed out as Fish struggled in her hold.

“Clarke,” the girl acknowledged with a stiff nod. 

“Sorry, again, Fish is an idiot.” 

“Fish?” Lexa husked out and Clarke was stumped by the sound for a second. 

“Yeah, my dog…”

“You named your dog Fish?” Lexa said, giving Clarke a pointed look. 

“I was drunk, okay,” she swallowed and looked away from Lexa’s piercing stare, “so uh.. how was your summer?” 

Something in Lexa’s posture changed and Clarke looked at her. Lexa’s jaw was clenched tightly and she was breathing heavily through her nose. 

“Fine,” the girl said curtly. 

Costia, right, Clarke was kind of an idiot. 

“I’m uh… sorry, that was a dumb question.” 

“It’s okay Clarke, there’s nothing you have to apologize for.” 

Clarke swallowed, and then she chanced it. 

“Is she… do you know if she’s coming back?” she asked, Costia’s name remaining unspoken. There was a pause as Lexa broke the stare, and then she gave a small shake of her head. Fish barked then and aggressively tried to jump from Clarke’s arms into Lexa’s. They exchanged a look and Clarke gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry… Fish doesn’t like when people are sad.”

“He’s a faerie, right?” Lexa said, her voice so deep and breathy that Clarke’s knees shook. 

“A what?” 

“A faerie. You’ve had him since last year. He hasn’t grown a lot has he?” 

Clarke gave her a puzzled look and shook her head. “How… how did you know?” 

“Faeries are empath by nature and…”

“Heyo Griffin!” she heard Raven call out from back on the path, “come carry your stupid knapsack I have my own shit to carry!” 

“Sorry,” she apologized softly, “that’s my cue to leave.”

“I’ll see you around,” Lexa rasped out, “by the way, you apologize too much.” 

“Sor—” she caught herself there and wanted to say something else, but Lexa was already gone. 

“Were you just talking to Lexa Woods?” Raven said when her and Octavia finally caught up to Clarke. The girl dropped the knapsack on the floor and Clarke rolled her eyes before kneeling down and taking out Fish’s leash. She then shouldered the knapsack and applied the leash before putting her dog on the floor. 

“I was… Fish practically tried to do her with murder by tripping, the little asshole.”

“Do you want to do her?”

“Raven.. I will slap you.”

“Come on, what were you talking about? She like never talks to anyone… and trust me I’ve tried.”

Octavia piped up, “By tried, Raven means she’s made crass sexual innuendoes to the point where Lexa avoids her at all cost.”

“Guilty, but hey she’s hot.”  

Clarke slapped her best friend across the arm and Raven grabbed her arm in shock. 

“Ouch, babe, watch the merchandise. If you’re into rough kinky shit, just tell me.”

This time, both Octavia and Clarke rolled their eyes before slapping Raven on either one of her arms. 

“No but seriously, Clarke, what were you talking to Lexa about?” Octavia asked, interested in the conversation but not as invested as Raven. 

“Just… how I named my dog Fish, he’s a faerie by the way, and t—”

“Oh I could have told you that,” Raven piped up, only to quiet down when Clarke glared at her. 

“Then.. I asked her if Costia was coming back and she said no. Well she didn’t really say no she got all quiet and shook her head so I assume that means no.” 

“Clarke, why the fuck would you ask Woods that?” 

“I don’t know, Raven, I panicked and I was trying to make conversation.” 

“Your game is weak. Don’t bring up her crazy ex girlfriend or girlfriend or whatever when you’re trying to get laid.”

Clarke scoffed. “I’m not trying to get laid, I was making conversation. I don’t even know the girl so that is a preposterous accusation.”

Raven and Octavia shared a glance and Clarke caught it. 

“What?”

“I don’t know Clarke, you seemed really defensive. Didn’t she seem defensive Octavia?”

The girl nodded and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“You know… it’s been like how long since Finn? And that Drumstrang guy turned out to be a douche so you should really just go for it,” Raven added teasingly. 

“Stop. Don’t you think it’s rude to talk about someone like that when they’ve been through something traumatizing? Raven was I giving you that advice last year when Octavia’s mom passed away? I mean seriously, what is wrong with you guys.”

A beat of silence. Octavia barely bristled at the comment. 

“Sorry Clarke, we didn’t mean to offend you, we were just joking,” Octavia said softly. 

“It’s okay, I just… you guys should have seen her face, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so sad.”

“There we go, classic Griffin caring way too much about people which is not very Slytherin of you.”Raven bumped her shoulder against Clarke and the girls came to a stop at the foot of the dock. Clarke smiled softly at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before pulling her towards one of the boats. The castle stood proudly in the background and Clarke let out a sigh. 

“I’m going to miss this place when we graduate.” 

“Ew no,” Raven said, shrugging Clarke’s arm off, “you do not get sentimental and touchy with me. This is our senior year, well save for Octavia, and we’re going to make the most of it, clear?”

“Clear.”

“And maybe this year, your house can actually beat mine in Quidditch, Clarke,” Octavia piped up with a laugh. 

“Hey hey hey… last year we had a ton of injury. Plus this year, I’m captain so you can bet your ass Gryffindor is going down.”

“Yeah down in history for whooping your ass,” Raven said before high five-ing Octavia. 

“You know,” Clarke began as the boat they were in began to pull away from the dock, “I am getting so tired of you guys ganging up on me. We need to find another friend to balance this trio out.”

“And break up the three musketeers? Where is the fun in that Clarke?”

“The musketeers kind of sucked as until D’Artagnan brought them all back together, so that’s what we need.”

Raven paused and shook her head. “You know.. that was just a reference, I don’t know what the musketeers actually are.”

“Urgh, Raven,” Clarke exclaimed  loudly, earning the stare of many people in the boats around them. “Seriously,” she added in a whisper, “please educate yourself on muggle stuff.”

“And why would I do that when I can enjoy this reaction from you every time?” Raven teased before adding, “also don’t look now but Lexa’s starring at you.”

Clarke’s head whipped around so fast she was sure she gave herself whiplash.

“I said don’t look now,” Raven chastised softly. Sure enough, on a boat further ahead, Lexa was facing her and looking at her inquisitively. Their stares met and Clarke couldn’t look away. She couldn’t understand what it was about Lexa was seemed to get the attention of both Fish and her. 

Fish. Of course the dog would pick this moment to jump into the water with a loud splash. Clarke gasped and tightened her hold on the leash before _dragging_ him back onto the boat, where Octavia and Raven were cackling of laughter. 

“Griffin,” she heard the voice of Professor Delahey call loudly from another boat, “you ought to keep better control of your animal. Dogs are a new to Hogwarts, don’t ruin it for everyone else.”

“Yes professor,” she replied quickly before glaring at her friends. Both were trying to stifle their laughter and failing to do so. 

“I guess… He was just… embracing his name,” Raven managed to get out before Octavia and her started cackling again. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, though a small smirk made its way onto her face. She looked in Lexa’s direction and could see the other girl’s lips lightly turning up into a smile and somehow that made it all worth it. 

Yeah, this was going to be a good year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, haha enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	3. Laughter Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, more nonsense from everyone :) 
> 
> Enjoy guys x
> 
> let me know what you think below

_**Clarke** _

 

“The expectations for my class are very clear. Show up. Learn the material. There will be absolutely _no_ messing around in my classroom. Potions is a serious subject and…” Professor Delahey’s voice drowned away and Clarke stifled a yawn. She heard this speech almost every year since she had taken potions and really, it was not as intense as the professor made it seem. 

“So Clarke,” Raven whispered to her from the seat next to her, “I have more updates on Lexa.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t deny the sudden interest she had in the conversation. 

“Raven, I don’t want to hear it. Leave the poor girl alone.”

“See you say that but I can see a little twinkle in your eyes that tells me otherwise.” 

“Reyes,” Professor Delahey barked out, “is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

“No professor,” Raven answered back sheepishly as Clarke smothered a chuckle in her hand. Delahey stepped back onto her soap box and Raven turned back to face Clarke. There was ten seconds of silence and then Raven began whispering again. 

“I heard it was Chaos Delacroix who broke into the ministry, you know… mudblood children massacre… anyway, he was apparently _looking_ for Lexa, her mom sentenced him and all that.”

“So he didn’t find her then?” Clarke breathe out, knowing that if he had, Lexa would have been dead. 

“Oh no he did, tried to kill Costia but Lexa stopped him.”

“How?”

“I don’t k—”

“Reyes!” Delahey snapped out again, “pick up your stuff and move desk, sit with Stein. Sitting beside Griffin is a distraction to you apparently. You’re no longer potion partners.”

Clarke groaned internally as Raven made to move beside Anya Stein. Without Raven, she knew she’d be fucked in potions. In that moment, the door of the class opened and everyone turned to face it. 

“I apologize, Professor,” came Lexa’s raspy voice from the doorway, “I was in a meeting with Headmaster Kane, here.” She handed the professor a sheet of paper and Delahey nodded. The light had followed her in and Lexa had a faint glow to her aura. Clarke’s heart skipped a weird beat in her chest. 

“No worries Woods, you can sit besides…” Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the now empty chair beside Clarke. “Aha, Griffin is out of a potions partner, you can sit with her.” 

From the corner of her eyes, Clarke saw Anya ease back into her chair, a sour look on her face and for a second, Clarke _almost_ felt bad that Raven had ruined her obvious plans to partner up with Lexa for the year. But then she couldn’t feel too bad, because Lexa was going to be sitting beside _her_ and Lexa was smart and interesting and new and Clarke _loved_ puzzle solving. And no, it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Lexa was _gorgeous_. 

She made eye contact with her and Lexa gave her a curt nod before walking over and sitting down beside her. The girl shrugged her jacket off and draped it over the chair. The air was thicker with Lexa in the room, with Lexa this close to her, and Clarke almost forgot how to breathe but once she did, all she could smell was faint lavender. Kind of like when her mom use to air out the sheets in the middle of springtime, except warmer and more inviting. 

“You didn’t miss anything exciting,” Clarke whispered to the girl. Why had she said that? Lexa hadn’t asked. Lexa barely nodded in response, too busy listening to the speech Delahey was _still_ delivering. 

Fifteen minutes later, and they had finally began potion making. The elixir, a love potion, was a simple one, a review of last year and Clarke and Lexa quickly set off to work. 

“So uh… what uh.. what was the meeting about?” Clarke asked softly as she reached across the tables to grab some herbs. 

“Pardon?” Lexa rasped out distractedly, pouring different ingredients into the cauldron.

“With Kane,” she clarified, pausing to look at Lexa, “the meeting with Kane.”

There was a second of hesitation, and Clarke could see Lexa debated telling her. 

“Nothing.” Right, she didn’t trust Clarke. 

“Well, actually..” the girl paused as well and then reached over to take the herbs out of Clarke’s hand, “he just… made me Head Girl is all. It’s not a big deal”

“Not a big deal?” Clarke exclaimed a little louder than she intended to, which earned her a stare from Delahey. “Congrats, that’s huge.” 

“It’s really nothing,” Lexa said. She threw all the herbs in the potion and a tiny explosion occurred, red smoke steaming out of the pot. It made Lexa’s hair closest to the potion curl up and Clarke thought it was the cutest thing. 

“You want to try it?” Clarke joked.

“No,” Lexa stared at the potion before turning her head to face Clarke. Their eyes met and Clarke swallowed. “Love is weakness.”

Clarke chuckled at that before sobering up when she noticed Lexa wasn’t kidding. 

“Oh.. you’re serious.” 

A nod. 

“It took a while to learn that,” Lexa whispered to herself. 

“Costia..” Clarke breathed out. Lexa stood up in a hurry, knocking down the chair she had been sitting on. The class froze and all eyes darted in their direction. From her corner of the class, Raven gave Clarke a questioning glance and Clarke slightly shook her head. 

“Forgive me, professor,” Lexa rushed out, eyes darting wildly around the room and the blonde wanted to reach out and anchor her down, “Clarke and I are finished, may I be excused?”

Delahey looked like she was about to contest it, but resigned herself and nodded. 

As quickly as Lexa had been there, she was gone. 

And Clarke was stumped. Then her eyes landed on Lexa’s coat and she stood up, gathering up her stuff and thanking the professor before leaving the class, Lexa’s coat in her hands. 

The hallways were near empty, and Clarke could barely make out Lexa’s figure from way down the hall. _Fuck_ , she really didn’t want to run today. 

“Lexa!” she called out, her feet falling into a light jog. She hadn’t heard her, or she didn’t care, either way Clarke found herself running even faster. Finally, she was close enough and she tried again. 

“Lexa wait! I’m sorry, okay?” Clarke said, effectively stopping the girl. She caught up to her and stepped in front of her; Lexa’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. It pulled at Clarke’s heartstring until she felt she couldn’t breathe and for the life of her, Clarke couldn’t figured out why she gave so much of a damn.

“Here,” Clarke said lamely, handing Lexa’s coat over to her. With a small nod, Lexa grabbed the coat out of her hands and used her other hand to wipe away under her eyes. They were so incredibly close. Close enough that Clarke had to actively resist the urge to reach out and wipe those tears away herself. 

Lexa stared at her, confusion evident on her face, sadness more than evident in her eyes and the world froze. Clarke forgot everything: The pressing matter of setting up Quidditch tryouts, the nagging feelings her mother might be getting a position at the school, Raven and Octavia’s relationship. For a second, Clarke was just… Clarke, and Lexa was staring at her like she knew everything everything about her, like there was no secret Clarke could keep inside her chest. And Clarke was staring at Lexa like it would kill her to do anything but that. Because right now it sure felt like it did. 

Clarke was a fixer, and she needed to fix this, needed to fix the mistake she’d made by bringing Costia up. She was about to open her mouth when someone stepped up behind Lexa, placing a hand on her shoulder. Anya. It seemed to startle Lexa out of whatever trance she was in and the girl broke eye contact with Clarke to lean her head towards the touch. She swallowed and stepped back from Clarke, causing the blonde to do the same. 

“Come on,” the other girl whispered to Lexa before pulling her away. It wasn’t until they were both out of sight that Clarke released a deep breath. 

“Well that was interesting,” she heard Raven say behind her, effectively startling her. “Are all your interactions with girls always so dramatic and full of eye fucking?”

“Raven,” Clarke groaned out, “we weren’t… eye.. you know what it’s not important. She was upset, like really upset. And then… and then it was weird… she stared at me and I couldn’t look away. I…” She stopped when she saw Raven giving her a look and Clarke paused.

“What?”

“Clarke… haven’t we been here before, I mean.. with Fi—”

“Don’t.” she said sharply, “don’t bring him up. Not right now. Lexa… it’s not like that with her, at all okay?”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious. I just… she’s so sad Raven, I have this need to.. to be _there_. For her. As her _friend_.”

Raven snorted. “Lexa Woods only has one friend. Which by the way, thanks to you I have to suffer through that girl’s annoying ass voice and ‘cooler than thou’ macho attitude for the next 8 months.”

“She has a name you know,” Clarke said, slightly teasing but more than grateful for the change in conversation. Raven only rolled her eyes in response. 

“Fine. _Anya_ barely said five words to me all class.”

“Let me guess, _I won’t sleep with you_?” 

Raven reached out and slugged her across the arm. 

“Ow, bitch.”

“ _Actually_ , her words were… _fuck off, shut up,_ and _work_.”

“Sounds like she was right.” Once again, Raven reached out and punched Clarke’s arm, earning a wince and a shove back. 

“Come on… we’ve got an hour until lunch. Want to go fly out for a bit?” Clarke said, already heading towards the locker room. 

 

 

**_Lexa_ **

 

 _“_ What the hell was that, Woods?” she heard Anya say from behind as they walked away. 

Lexa’s heart was still racing in her chest, hard and methodical like it needed to speak but couldn’t. And Lexa knew it had been a while since she’d silenced it, since _Costia_ had silenced it. _What the hell was that?_ Lexa had no idea. One second she had been _fine_ , or something close to it anyway, and the next Clarke Griffin was standing so close to her staring at her the same way Costia stared at her before she lost her goddamn mind. Clarke Griffin. She was loud, and obnoxious, and had very little to no shame in her actions. Clarke Griffin didn’t _care_ about the way people perceived her. She was strong, a pillar, always did what was right no ifs and butts about it. But there was more to her than that, a lot more that Lexa had seen that she was sure Clarke didn’t remember. 

Clarke had been drunk when Fred and her had a fallout. Or was it Frank? No wait… Finn. That oaf. She could still remember that night vividly. Clarke had stumbled into the Slytherin common room, where Lexa had been sitting with Anya, her mascara trailing down her cheeks and her breathing laboured. 

“ _You’re not s’pose to be here_ ,” she had slurred towards Lexa while struggling to take off her shoes. Clarke’s eyes were so blue, that’s all Lexa could remember. Then Clarke had tripped over her footing and fallen onto the floor. Lexa had never been so quick to get up and help the girl. She had told herself it was because it was the right thing to do, and it was, but something about how warm Clarke felt against her felt _right_ in a way things had never felt right before, not even with Costia. 

 _“I don’t understand_ ,” Clarke had breathed out when Lexa had laid her down in her bed, “ _I have so much love to give, why won’t anyone take it?_ ” 

Lexa’s breath had hitched at that. Clarke Griffin was a force, could probably love better than anyone and that was dangerous. 

“ _Goodnight, Clarke_.”

And that had been the end of that. Clarke had never brought it up, and Lexa was sure that was due to the fact that Clarke had been way too drunk to remember her own name. 

“I’m not sure,” Lexa finally answered.

“She made you cry, do I need to kick her ass?”

Lexa shook her head and began heading towards the astronomy tower. Anya’s footstep slowed behind her and Lexa exhaled a breath.

“Don’t push me away, Lex,” Anya said. Lexa stopped and angled her head towards her. 

“I’m not. I just… need time.”

Anya looked at her carefully before nodding her head. “Alright, I’ll catch you later.”

The stairs up the towers took forever, they weren’t the same without Costia stopping her every second step to kiss her. 

_“Come on baby,” Costia breathed out against her lips, “you’re too tense.”_

_Lexa chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her closer. “It’s past curfew, you know how I get when we break rules.”_

_“You’re the one that wanted to drag me up here,” her girlfriend teased._

_“You have got to see the stars from up here,” she paused and leaned her forehead against Costia’s before teasingly saying, “though if you keep stopping me at every step to kiss me, we might never make it up there before sunrise.”_

_Costia leaned up and kissed her softly, pulling back only when Lexa felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore. “Are you complaining?”_

_“Not really,” Lexa rasped out, chasing Costia’s lips. Costia’s finger landed on her lips and Lexa opened her eyes._

_“Nuh-uh,” the girl teased, “race you.”_

_And then Costia was gone, her footsteps echoing rapidly up towards the top of the tower. Lexa took up after her, bursting through the door of the astronomy classroom slightly out of breath and with her girlfriend nowhere in sight._

_“Costia?” she called out softly. Hands covered her eyes and Lexa smile as Costia’s equally out of breath voice rang in her ears._

_“Guess who.”_

They stayed up there for hours, even to watch the sunrise and Lexa hadn’t even cared when she’d been too tired for class the next day. Because Costia had been worth it. Was still worth it. 

Once upstairs, Lexa leaned over the railing and stared across the castle. She pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket and speed dialled one. It rang for some time before a woman’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Leanne,” Lexa said quietly, “It’s Lexa.”

“Oh hi.” Costia’s mom sounded tired and Lexa _almost_ felt bad for calling. 

“I uh.. can I speak with her?”

There was a pause.

“I’m not sure if today is the best, she had a rough night and…”

“Please,” Lexa whispered out, “two minutes.”

“Fine… two minutes, that’s it.”

Lexa exhaled a grateful breath and looked at the scenery in front of her, the only thing missing was Costia. 

“Hello?” she heard Costia’s distracted rough voice finally come on. 

“Hey Cost, it’s me… it’s Lexa.”

“Lexa?” 

“Yeah from uh…  Your friend,” Cringe. “From class. Do you remember me?” She hadn’t called in a while and Costa didn’t actually _know_ Lexa, not this Costia at least, maybe it was easier to forget someone you never met. 

“Oh yeah, hi sorry my mind is…” she drifted off on the line and clutched the receiver closer, her voice was louder. “Lexa,” she repeated the name like she was testing it out. “You haven’t called lately. Is there anything I can help you with? Why did you call?”

 _I needed to hear your voice_. 

“Just to… see how you were doing I guess?” she replied awkwardly. 

“Oh?” Costia said softly, “I’m… okay.” That was a lie, Lexa knew just as much. Costia nervously added, “it feels weird every time I talk to you.” 

Lexa closed her eyes and composed herself, willing the tears prickling at her eyes to stay where they were. “Oh yeah?” she asked, trying not to let her voice waver, “how so?”

“Like something is missing,” the girl admitted softly, “like there’s a wall in my head, aha. That sounds… I sound crazy… well… I am, I guess.”

“You’re not,” Lexa interjected. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I uh.. should let you go.”

“Lexa…”

“I told your mom two minutes, we’ll um.. talk later, I guess. Take care.”

Lexa hung up quickly and held the phone tight against her chest, trying to get her heart to calm down so she could get through the rest of the day. 

“You should tell her the truth.” The air grew cold immediately, a shiver ran through Lexa’s body and she almost dropped her phone. _He_ was here. 

“You know, how you’re the one that made her insane.”

“That was _you_ ,” she gritted out through her teeth, turning to face Delacroix. 

“Now now Alexandria, it takes two to tango.”

“What are you doing here?” Her heart was racing, out of fear this time, and she was scared someone here would get hurt. She tried to shove down her concern for _Clarke_. 

“Uniforms have become lackadaisical since my time in school,” Delacroix replied back, stepping up and placing either hands on Lexa’s shoulders. His hands dipped down and grabbed at either side of her unzipped jacket and pulled it open so he could stare at the clothes underneath. Lexa wanted to puke. 

Uniforms had been different for years. Long gone were the days of robes and skirts. Mondays through Wednesdays, they had the usual sweater with dress shirt and tie combo. Thursdays and Fridays, like today, were “casual” days and most student opted to wear their school jackets, or stick to sweaters, as long as their houses were represented in some way. 

“Don’t touch me,” Lexa said, stepping back further into the railing. Delacroix smirked at her and stepped back. 

“Have you done what I asked?”’

“I…” Lexa racked her brain, “Yes… Headmaster Kane has made me Head Girl.” 

Delacroix nodded pensively and looked over her shoulder to the vast land around Hogwarts. His eyes locked on to hers and he grinned uncomfortably again. 

“Find out who all the muggle born students are.”

“I’m… sorry?” she said confused, “what does this have to do with my mother?” 

“Oh Alexandria… did you think that was the _only_ thing I wanted from you?” Lexa froze in her place, a sudden understanding washed over her and she almost threw herself over the balcony. 

“The Wizarding world has a pest problem. And it starts at this school.”

He stepped closer and ran his finger down the side of her jaw. Lexa shuddered. 

“We’re going to make the Wizarding world great again, Alexandria.” 


End file.
